Enchanted in Sunnydale
by Rainbowimagination
Summary: I couldn't help but wonder. What if a Disney princess would be send to Sunny-D. What would Buffy do to help this damsel in distress?
1. Just close your eyes

**_Disclaimer: Don't owe any rights to either Enchanted or Buffy._**

Authors note:  
Here's the very first chapter of a new story I'm doing. I coudn't help but think: what if Giselle.. ? :P Well you read the rest there!  
and review if you want more. I love reviews.  
Reviews rock.. You get my point aight?

"Just close your eyes, my darling and make a wish," The old ladies voice croacked. Giselle looked down the well. "That's right" she enthusiastically continued. "Lean in close. Are you wishing for something?"  
"Yes I am" Giselle closed her eyes and folded her hands like she was praying.  
"And they both live happy ever af.." This was the moment. She was shocked up by a push. The next thing she knew was her falling. She screamed as she fell.  
This was going to be her end.  
The old lady weaved, chanted and her shape started to change to her original evil, dark queen form.  
"My most adored queen, where did you send her?"  
"To a place where there are no happily ever afters…" She said in a cold, thriumphantic voice. Nobody would ever take her place now…  
Nobody.

Giselle stopped falling out of nothing. She noticed she was floating around. Little tinkerbell lights were flying around and they tingled her.  
It felt a bit like a little needle stinging her. They were all over her. Stinging, it stopped. She was shooting through the air now like superman with no control over his flying strength.  
Then she landed on a stone ground. Her hands were on a metal round plate and there was a light coming from the other side. She looked at her hands they were different. How could they be so different? She put her hand in the ray of light, but quickly pulled it back. Afraid it would hurt. It didn't. She looked with her eye through the little tiny hole. There was silence on the other side. She wriggled the metal plate and it opened. When she climbed out, she was in an unfamiliar place. And she felt so different. As she turned around there was a sign that said: "Welcome to Sunnydale"


	2. Smile

"That movie was super fun" Willow said and turned to Dawn. "Wasn't it, Dawnie?"  
"Right" Dawn raised her eyebrows. She hated when they called her Dawnie.  
"Yeah, with a lot of why do you go in there it's dark and creepy situations" Anya nodded.  
"I do those all the time" Buffy mumbled to herself.  
"Yeah, even when you go to Spike's" Xander agreed. "Which you seem to do a lot lately now I think of it" He thought out loud. The five of them walked down the street. They had just returned from the cinema.  
"Too bad Tara couldn't come though" Willow pouted. "Poor baby is in bed with the flue"  
"I bet you could make her better," Xander winked. Willow got a spark in her eyes."Now that you say so. I know this spell that will."  
"That's so cool" Dawn said excited.  
"Actually it's not," Buffy told her sister off. Then she addressed Willow.  
"I do think that's a bit against the laws of nature. Giles would explode if he heard you say something like that."  
"Sorry I brought it up" Willow said annoyed. She crossed her arms over her chest. Closing herself to the rest. She hated it when Buffy was all bossy.  
She knew Dawn hated it too. Often they had arguments where Dawn considered it unfair that Buffy was mom-ing her around with strict rules. After all she wasn't her mom. It always ended with Dawn yelling at Buffy to get out of her room and leave here alone.  
At this very moment she felt like telling Buffy the last thing. What was it of her business anyway if she wanted to do a spell to make Tara better?  
Then her attention was caught by a young woman in a huge, white dress. They stopped to look at the scene. The dress swirled around her like a hoola hoop. She was wearing a crown too.  
"Oh… hello there you sir!" She called out to a man who sat on a bench in the park.  
"May I sit with you, sir?" She asked and moved her hands down as she if she did the wave. She was very very exaggerated."And I thought Halloween was over" Xander sarcastically said. The man on the bench looked slightly surprised.  
"I'm very very tired… and I'm scared. I never been this far from home before" The woman looked around as if she still was trying to figure where exactly it was she had landed. "I don't know where I am" She moaned.  
"If.. if somebody could just show me a bit of kindness. Like.. a friendly hello or even a smile. I'm sure that would lift my spirit just so much" She twirled her fingers while talking. It was a bit like she was doing magic with them.  
"Hello…" the man croacked. "I'll smile for you." He said in a low voice. His face started to change.  
"Buffy look!" Willow alarmed Buffy who had turned a bit into herself while they stood there. Buffy speeded to the bench where the vampire was trying to bite this lady.  
She tapped his shoulder.  
"Hey, you!" she said to him when he was distracted. "Didn't anybody tell you it's rude to harass lost princesses?" The woman saw her chance to escape and started to run. But not even half way the street she was crossing she tripped over her long dress because the it slipped out of her right hand when she was holding it up to be able to move.  
Xander rushed to her to pick her up.  
"Are you ok, miss?" He asked.  
"It's all dirty" She cried while looking at her dress. Then she looked up into Xander's eyes an realized it was the first person who had cared for her here. The first person that had been nice. And it was a fine young man too.  
"I'm good, I think." She shyly squirted. "I think you should caught me though" She giggled. Anya looked annoyed and rolled her eyes. "So you have a falling issue, woman?" Anya blurted not very tactfully.  
"Well, mostly there is somebody to catch me when it happens. Like prince Edward. Do you know him?"  
"A big huh would be at it's place now, right?" Willow said.  
"Do you think you can get home?" Anya asked impatiently. She wanted to get rid of this strange woman as soon as possible.  
"I wish I knew how. I live in Andalasia."  
"Anda who-d-yaa?" Buffy asked joining them. She crossed her arms over her chest.  
"I've been wandering very long and far tonight" The woman continued.  
"You don't know how to get home?" Willow asked.  
"No." She looked very confused indeed.  
"So, why don't you stay at our house tonight?" Dawn asked, mixing in. They all looked at her. Buffy clearly angrily. "Yes, so she could find her home tomorrow"  
"Oh that would be great! How can I thank you?" She said excited, clapping her hands.  
Buffy pulled Dawn away from the group.  
"Do you know what you just did?" She hissed to her younger sister. Dawn placed her hands on her hips.  
"Yeah, now what's the big deal?"  
"You just invited a stranger to our house to sleep over" Buffy furiously pointed to the woman.  
"She seems harmless""Dawn, she seems seriously confused" Buffy corrected her. "Why not for just one night? She looks pretty harmless like Dawn said" Willow's voice said in her head.  
Dawn looked amused. Buffy dropped her shoulders.  
"Fine. Just one night" She gave in. After all it was Willow's house now as well.  
"You have a name?" She asked the woman.  
"Giselle." She sang. This scene was just getting scarier and scarier.  
"You can stay for one night. Now let's move it" She walked ahead, clearly pissed up about Willow mangling in the education she wanted to give her sister.


End file.
